


D.Va's "Little" Problem

by GirthMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humiliation, MILFs, Medical Examination, Micropenis, Mom Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mother Complex, Multiple Orgasms, Penis Size, Premature Ejaculation, Public Humiliation, Small Penis, Submissive Hana "D.Va" Song, Teasing, Trans Hana "D.Va" Song, Verbal Humiliation, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionD.Va has a very embarrassing secret regarding her penis size.She only hopes she can keep that secret from the women she's attracted to.She quickly learns that keeping this kind of secret might be easier said than done...
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 95





	D.Va's "Little" Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana's routine physical with Doctor Ziegler quickly becomes something much, much more...

“That’s all for tonight, guys! I’ll be back with more tomorrow! Thanks for the support! Winky face!”  
  
For even the most famous of streamers, life off-camera didn’t slow down. As exciting as playing video games under an online persona for millions of viewers worldwide could get, the monotony of the everyday still caught up somehow. D.Va was no exception to that rule. Today, Hana Song was due for a doctor’s appointment.  
  
The Korean streamer, once a top StarCraft player and now an operative of Overwatch, had taken to broadcasting her combat deployments live for her fans. She had been allowed to do so by her commanders due in large part to the immense positive publicity she had drawn in for the organization. Millions upon millions of fans watched D.Va’s streams, essentially equating to free advertising - or propaganda, depending on who was asked - for Overwatch. There were, of course, conditions imposed on Hana.  
  
As Overwatch’s veritable “poster girl,” Hana was expected to adhere to a fairly rigorous code of conduct while piloting her mech. Much of it was standard fare for the streamer. No excessive use of foul language, no disparaging comments about protected classes, no tolerance for such comments from chat, et cetera. On top of the basic conduct guidelines, however, Hana was required to maintain a combat-ready physique. Her semi-annual checkup today was to ensure she was still in fighting shape.  
  
Doctor Angela Ziegler, Overwatch’s head medical researcher, was considered the final authority on whether or not the organization’s operatives were fit for deployment. No one was more qualified than Mercy, as she was known in the field, to oversee her teammates’ medical care.  
  
Hana let her legs dangle over the side of the doctor’s examination table. She hummed quietly, toying with the hem of her skirt and twisting a lock of her long, brown hair around her finger as she waited. The waiting was always the worst part of her physicals. Doctor Ziegler was a very busy woman, so it occasionally took her a fairly long time to see Hana. Today, though, Hana was pleasantly surprised to hear a knock on the door after only a few minutes.  
  
“Good morning, Hana!” Angela beamed, stepping into the examination room. “Staying healthy, I hope?”  
  
The blonde doctor beamed at her patient, her bright, blue eyes gleaming behind her glasses. She logged onto the exam room’s computer, withdrew a stylus from the pocket of her white coat, and scribbled some quick notes into the tablet she carried.  
  
“Yes, Doctor Ziegler,” Hana replied politely.  
  
Her eyes, soft and brown, avoided direct contact with the older woman. Hana had always looked up to Angela, and at times, it even seemed to the doctor that her patient had something of a crush on her. She had never addressed the suspicions, of course, but today, she was feeling especially curious.  
  
“Excellent,” Angela remarked. “Well, shall we begin?”  
  
The rapid-fire _clack_ of her fingers on the keyboard signalled the start of the session. She turned the monitor away from Hana as she approached the examination table. Everything was about as standard could be. There were basic questions about lifestyle, diet, and exercise. Pulse and blood pressure were recorded. Temperature was taken. Reflexes were checked. Notes were taken. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.  
  
“Very good, as usual,” the doctor said, a measure of pride in her tone. “I _would_ like to get some more readings, however… Would you mind removing your shirt for me, please?”  
  
Hana nodded meekly. She unbuttoned and pulled her shirt off, holding it in her lap. Doctor Ziegler pressed a stethoscope to Hana’s chest, right above her pink, kitten-print bra. Hana shivered at the touch of cold metal. Angela raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips as she listened to her patient’s heartbeat.  
  
“ _Hmm…_ A bit elevated now,” she remarked. “Too much caffeine this morning?”  
  
“No more than usual,” Hana said.  
  
“I see,” Angela murmured. “ _Nervous,_ maybe?”  
  
Hana swallowed hard. Something about her doctor’s tone threw her off. She couldn’t quite place _why_ exactly, but the way Angela was beginning to speak was odd. Doctor Ziegler pulled the stethoscope away and moved her hand over Hana’s exposed skin, gently pressing against her neck, chest, stomach, and back. She lingered a bit longer than might have been normal on her patient’s shoulders, kneading them almost rhythmically, but if Hana noticed, she said nothing.  
  
“I would like to conduct a more thorough physical,” Angela announced suddenly. “Would you mind?”  
  
Hana blinked, surprised.  
  
“N- No,” she replied. “Not at all.”  
  
She sat still, admittedly a bit nervous at the thought of being more exposed in front of the doctor she had secretly admired for a while. Angela waited patiently, her head cocked slightly. Hana felt herself blushing, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. Angela cleared her throat.  
  
“Could you remove your bra, please?”  
  
Hana didn’t think her face could get much redder.  
  
“R- Right, sorry!” she stammered, fumbling with the hook behind her back.  
  
She kept her eyes off of Doctor Ziegler as she slipped her bra off, baring her petite, perky breasts. They weren’t big by any stretch of the word, but they were exceptionally well-shaped, topped by cute little pink nipples. She could feel her heart beating away inside her chest, thumping frantically as she grew more and more anxious.  
  
Angela ran her hands over Hana’s chest. If she could feel how hot her patient got at her touch, she didn’t show it. She gently squeezed Hana’s soft breasts, kneading and squishing as she moved her hands.  
  
“No irregularities here,” Doctor Ziegler remarked. “Always good to see!”  
  
Hana nodded, eager to get her shirt back on. Before she was given a chance to dress, however, Angela said something that made her freeze in place.  
  
“Now then, since this is a full-body physical,” she began. “I will need to take a quick look under your skirt.”  
  
“D- Do we _have_ to?” Hana squeaked nervously.  
  
“If you want to continue deploying with Overwatch,” Angela replied. “I’m afraid so.”  
  
Hana lifted her skirt, revealing her pink panties. Her underwear matched her bra. Little kitten faces were printed all over the fabric. Angela clicked her tongue.  
  
“Hana, I need to perform a _full_ physical in order to clear you for duty,” she said. “I only need to take a brief look, and then we’re all done!”  
  
Her patient squirmed as she unzipped her skirt and slipped it off. She fidgeted with the waistband of her panties, hesitating.  
  
“Do I _really_ have to?” she repeated. “It’s just… Normally, this kind of thing is done by my-,”  
  
“I can assure you,” Angela interrupted. “I am _just_ as capable as any specialist… If not, more so.”  
  
Hana’s face burned red. She couldn’t continue streaming her deployments if she wasn’t allowed to deploy. Her entire livelihood rested on the results of her physical, and it was clear that she wouldn’t be sent away with a clean bill of health unless that physical was completed in full. She only wished it wasn’t Doctor Ziegler performing it. _Anyone_ else, anyone at all, and it would have been no big deal. Angela was different, though.  
  
Hana slowly began pulling her panties down, peeling the tight fabric away from her body. She never could have imagined the object of her affections seeing her naked for the first time like _this._ Even with the plethora of fan-produced art that was sent her way after she let her crush slip on stream one time, Hana had never pictured these particular dreams becoming a reality. The only saving grace, she thought, was the fact that Angela still had yet to confirm the feelings her patient really held for her, even as she pulled her panties over her quivering knees.  
  
“Alright! Now we can-,”  
  
Angela paused, confused. She raised an eyebrow, cocking her head as she stared at Hana. Her patient’s blush deepened, her cheeks turning deep-red as she turned her head away. Angela gasped softly and held her hand to her mouth, her lips curling into the most subtle of amused smirks.  
  
“Oh, my!” she remarked. “I- I must say, I’ve never…”  
  
Doctor Ziegler wasn’t even sure how to proceed. She had never, _never_ seen a cock so small before. She had almost mistaken Hana’s tiny little prick for a clitoris, and she very well may have had it not been for the equally-shrunken balls hanging just beneath. About as wide as her pinky, the shaft was maybe, if Angela was being generous in her estimates, half an inch or so long. It was mostly foreskin, with just the slightest bit of pink tip peeking out. Were it not for her well-refined bedside manner, she may have even called it pathetic. Clearing her throat to stifle a giggle, she gently rested a hand on Hana’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s quite alright, dear,” she beamed. “A lot of people are… below average…”  
  
While it may not have been an overt lie, it was certainly an oversimplification of Hana’s very intimate shortcoming. She squirmed and whined, wanting desperately to squeeze her thighs together.  
  
“Can you please hurry?” she whimpered. “I want to put my clothes back on…”  
  
Angela smiled softly, giving Hana’s shoulder a quick squeeze.  
  
“Of course, sweetie.”  
  
Hana was too caught up in her own embarrassment to take note of Doctor Ziegler’s subtle change in demeanor. Had she been a bit more observant at the moment, she would have noticed that the doctor had never called her “dear” or “sweetie” before just now. She also likely would have drawn parallels to the fantasies she had accidentally made public…  
  
Angela scribbled away at her tablet, occasionally raising her eyes, glancing over the brim of her glasses at her patient.  
  
“Below average in size… No, that’s not quite right… _Exceptionally_ small…”  
  
Hana chewed her lip, trying to distract herself from the humiliation she felt. She tried to think of anything else, but with Angela rattling off a list of all the shortcomings she could note, that was difficult. She felt hot now, and she could feel sweat beginning to dot her skin as she desperately tried not to get hard in front of the doctor.  
  
“Roughly one centimeter flaccid… Possibly less…”  
  
Angela glanced up.  
  
“ _Definitely_ less… Moderate phimosis… Testicles appear to be…”  
  
She looked up again, this time with a slight, noticeable grin.  
  
“Underdeveloped…”  
  
She continued in that fashion for what felt to Hana like forever. Scribbling notes, pausing to confirm her humiliating observations, and smirking ever so slightly at her patient all the while, Angela was making it impossible for Hana to avoid revealing a rather shameful, embarrassing secret.  
  
“D- Doctor Ziegler?” she muttered.  
  
“Yes, what is it, sweetie?”  
  
Angela’s smirk quickly shifted to a warm, reassuring smile.  
  
“We’re almost- _Oh!”_ _  
_ _  
_She gasped sharply, making sure to over exaggerate her surprise. Hana whimpered, tightly clutching the edge of the examination table. Her tiny little cock had stiffened up. It twitched needily, a droplet of pre-cum oozing out of the narrow opening at the end of her foreskin.  
  
“Well, _this_ is certainly interesting!” Angela remarked, pushing Hana’s thighs open a bit farther. “You’ve got an erection, but it looks like it’s only _barely_ gotten any bigger!”  
  
Angela prodded Hana’s undersized shaft with her stylus, causing her patient to squeak in surprise. A little rope of pre-cum squirted right out in response.  
  
“P- Please don’t touch it!” she whined. “It’s v- _very_ sensitive…”  
  
“Intriguing,” Angela murmured, taking a brief glance over her shoulder at her computer.  
  
She hurried over to the keyboard, quickly typing away, her eyes fixed on the screen. Through the bright reflection on her glasses, her eyes lit up as she scanned through text, seemingly referring to some medical resource before addressing her patient.  
  
“Hana?” she began. “Do you suffer from premature ejaculation?”  
  
“Y- Yes,” Hana admitted, a bit ashamed.  
  
“Would you say most people are surprised at your size?” Angela immediately followed up.  
  
“Well, actually… y- you’re the… only…”  
  
Hana trailed off, her cheeks burning now with embarrassment. Her cock twitched, still leaking arousal.  
  
“So you’re a virgin, yes?” Angela asked.  
  
Hana nodded.  
  
“Poor thing…”  
  
Doctor Ziegler seemed to speak less with sympathy and more with derisive amusement. She strolled back over to Hana and rested her hand on her patient’s thigh.  
  
“Moving on,” she announced suddenly. “I’ll need to test your stamina to gauge just how bad your condition is.”  
  
She withdrew a small stopwatch from her coat pocket.  
  
“This test will be timed,” she explained. “I’ll just need you to sit back and relax for me…”  
  
Angela slid her hand up Hana’s thigh until her fingers rested on her soft, smooth pubic mound. Hana whined pathetically, but didn’t move to resist. She bit her lip, nervously waiting for the doctor to begin.  
  
Doctor Ziegler clicked the stopwatch just as her thumb and forefinger closed around Hana’s little nub of a cock. She gently pinched her patient and began to stroke as best she could. It felt more like rubbing a clit than jerking a cock shaft, in all honesty, but she did the best she could.  
  
One.  
  
Hana gasped sharply, trembling at Angela’s touch. She had wanted this for a long, _long_ time, and now that it was finally happening, she couldn’t properly enjoy it. In such a humiliating, clinical setting, all the romance she had fantasized about was completely absent. She was just a test subject now, an oddity to be examined and recorded by the woman of her dreams. For a girl with such a pathetically-tiny cock, though, she probably shouldn’t have ever expected much more than that. Angela would have laughed her all the way back home if she had discovered her tiny little penis after a romantic date.  
  
Two.  
  
Angela had managed about four or five strokes when Hana suddenly bucked her hips, moaning and shuddering. The doctor quickly clicked the stopwatch again, taken aback by how fast her patient’s orgasm had arrived. Hana panted heavily as two thin little ropes of cum spurted from her tip, splashing onto Angela’s hand. Doctor Ziegler pulled away, wiped herself on a tissue, and glanced at the stopwatch. Her eyes wide with surprise, she only _barely_ managed to stop a laugh from coming out, though she did audibly sputter when she saw the results of her first test.  
  
“Two point three-five seconds?!” she stammered, clapping her hand over her mouth to stop another laugh. “I- I’ve never seen someone climax so _fast_ before!”  
  
Hana whimpered, ashamed, and let her head hang. Her pathetic little shaft throbbed, still hard even after it had just squirted its underwhelming load. Angela noticed. Intrigued, she glanced at Hana’s tiny cock, then back at her computer. She sat back down and typed more, silently mouthing the information she was reading over.  
  
“Hana?” Doctor Ziegler began. “Have you ever attempted to reach consecutive orgasms?”  
  
“N- No,” Hana muttered. “Can I please-,”  
  
“We’re not done yet, dear,” Angela interrupted. “For our next test, I want to see if you’re able to maintain arousal through multiple climaxes.”  
  
Hana didn’t like the sound of that, but it truly seemed to her now that she had little choice but to go along with her doctor’s tests. She was beginning to suspect that Angela was enjoying this far more than she should. These “tests” were quickly turning into something else, but she didn’t want to risk losing the privilege of being an Overwatch operative.  
  
“Once again, just relax,” Angela began. “This one isn’t timed…”  
  
She took hold of Hana’s sweet little cock again, pinching it between her fingers. Almost immediately, she started to stroke. She rubbed her patient’s undersized shaft for about the same amount of time as before when she came, gasping and shivering. Hot little squirts of cum splattered onto Angela’s fingers, but she didn’t stop stroking.  
  
“W- Wait!” Hana squeaked. “It’s too- _AHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Her hips bucked reflexively. She lost her balance and fell onto her back, arching her rear off the table as a second climax hit her. Short and intense, her orgasm surged through her body, the heat, pressure, and pleasure all rushing to a single point between her thighs before boiling up her shaft and releasing in a pathetic little squirt.  
  
“ _Ah!_ Amazing!” Angela giggled, no longer hiding her amusement. “Just as quick as the first, and you’re _still_ hard- _Oh, MY!”_ _  
_ _  
_Hana’s third orgasm caught her off-guard. She hadn’t even finished speaking by the time her patient cried out and shot another few strands of sticky jizz onto her hand. Angela was thoroughly interested now to see how much farther she could push this. She sped her strokes, jerking Hana faster and faster after each consecutive orgasm. A fourth climax followed quickly, then a fifth, and a sixth, and a seventh.  
  
“ _P- P- PLEASE!”_ Hana begged, her tiny little balls pulsing desperately. “It’s t- t- too m- much!”  
  
She came again and again, tears welling in her eyes as her poor little cock twitched and throbbed in Angela’s grasp. The doctor didn’t stop stroking for nearly a minute, by which point Hana had ejaculated almost thirty times. Angela’s hand was sticky with thin, white ropes of her patient’s freshly-spent cream. She wiped herself off, pausing the “physical” to wash her hands.  
  
“So, Hana,” Angela began, not bothering to turn to face her patient while she washed up. “What do you think about when you masturbate?”  
  
“Wh- What?” Hana gasped, still breathless and lying on her back. “I- I don’t understand…”  
  
She knew that Angela’s question could have nothing to do with a simple physical. This was something else entirely now. Confused, she lifted her head just in time to see the doctor turn and face her with a knowing smile.  
  
“You like being dominated, don’t you?” Angela continued, knowing the answer full well. “You like the idea of older women making you squirm and beg… Even when you tell them to stop, you _really_ want them to keep stroking and stroking until you’ve squirted _everything_ out… Isn’t that right?”  
  
Hana was speechless. Her cheeks were burning hot now. She wasn’t sure how Angela could have possibly figured out her shameful perversion, but it was clear that denying it would get her nowhere.  
  
“Y- Yes,” Hana admitted sheepishly.  
  
“Yes, what?” Angela pushed, not satisfied with her patient’s one-word answer.  
  
“Yes, I… I like the thought of… being… d- dominated…”  
  
Angela smirked.  
  
“Did you like it when _I_ did it?” she asked. “I’m just about old enough to be your mother, you know… But that’s what you want, isn’t it? You _want_ me to pretend I’m your mommy while I jerk you off… Isn’t _that_ shameful of you?”  
  
“I- I don’t… I’m-,”  
  
“Answer the question, sweetie,” Angela purred, crossing her legs as she sat confidently at her computer.  
  
“I- I do,” Hana revealed. “I… I was… While you were t- touching me… I pretended you were…”  
  
“That I was your sweet, loving mommy?” Angela giggled.  
  
She had long suspected that Hana might have harbored some secret feelings for her or for some of Overwatch’s other female operatives. Hana had always been at least a bit nervous around Angela, especially, and that prompted the doctor to pay close attention to the girl’s behavior. Over time, she had come to the conclusion that she _probably_ liked her, but at that point, she still needed something concrete before she could prove as much definitively.  
  
“You’ve wanted me to be your mommy for a _long_ time now, haven’t you, Hana?” Angela pushed. “You’ve always wished I would just pin you to the ground and _make_ you mine, _haven’t you?”_  
  
Hana didn’t have to say anything to confirm her doctor’s suspicions. Angela had known for a while now. Some time ago, she had received an anonymous package filled to the brim with artwork depicting her as Hana’s mother. She had been flattered at first, thinking that it was nothing but cute depictions of herself and her fellow Overwatch agent. As she got deeper and deeper into the stack of drawings, though, the subject matter gradually became racier. She saw images of herself stroking Hana’s face while she straddled her waist. She saw herself holding a leash attached to a collar, worn by Hana. She saw herself holding Hana from behind, fingering her while she squirted onto the floor.  
  
Each picture had shocked Angela more than the last, but she found herself unable to stop looking. She went through the entire box multiple times, and eventually surrendered to the unbearable heat between her legs, stuffing a hand into her pants to masturbate to a few choice images. She couldn’t remember how many times she came that day, but what she _could_ remember was the writing that had been included with the package. It was brief, little more than a username, a password, and a short note which read, “She’ll do anything for Mommy Mercy.” That had been the start of Angela’s drawn-out scheme to make Hana hers. Now, with her patient gasping for breath, thoroughly humiliated, and still as hard as she could be with such a tiny little penis, Doctor Ziegler was ready to enact the final step of her plan.  
  
“Do you know how I’ve been deciding which questions to ask you, Hana?” Angela asked.  
  
Hana simply shook her head. She was almost afraid of what the answer would be. Angela didn’t respond. With a smug grin, she slowly turned the monitor of her computer, facing the screen toward her patient. Hana’s eyes widened as she saw herself on the screen. She was naked, seated on an examination table, staring straight back at herself. Next to the live video feed was a rapidly-scrolling chat feed, filled with users firing off suggestions of what should be done to her next.  
  
“Wh- Wh- Wh…”  
  
Hana could only stammer wordlessly, unable to speak. The shock of the realization that crept over her was like ice water, freezing her in place and sending her into a state of near-shutdown. She _still_ couldn’t believe what she was seeing, but she knew it must have been real. Her entire “physical,” from the innocuous start to her humiliating, lewd string of climaxes, had been streamed live to each and every one of her fans on her own account.  
  
“They’re quite impressed by what they’ve seen so far,” Angela pointed out. “They seem quite taken with me, as well! I must admit, I’m flattered by all of your kind words!”  
  
A flood of “Mommy Mercy!” dominated the chat feed, flowing in from more users than Hana could count. Interspersed were plenty of heart emotes, requests for her to do more to D.Va, and a very high number of generous donations.  
  
“I think they like us,” Angela giggled. “I guess that must mean I make a good mommy…”  
  
“Th- That’s… It’s _my_ profile,” Hana muttered.  
  
“That’s right,” Angela confirmed, quite matter-of-factly. “And it seems you’ve got a few hundred- no, _thousand_ new subscribers! We’re quite popular!”  
  
Hana almost didn’t want to think of the sheer number of people that must have been watching her right now. She couldn’t hope to deny, however, that the thought excited her immensely. Her little stiffy twitched, squirting out a big, hot rope of pre-cum. She shuddered, gasping at the sensation. Being dominated by Angela live on stream for thousands upon thousands of excited viewers was certainly more appealing than being jerked off so she could record a bit of medical data.  
  
“They’re… all watching,” Hana gasped.  
  
She kept her eyes fixed on the chat. Most users were pointing out how hard she still was. Some were expressing how impressed they were at her little squirt of arousal. Most were laughing at her pathetic size. Most of the feed consisted of messages that were little more than “baby dick!” Hana bit her lip, blushing hard at the sight. She had never felt more humiliated in her life. She felt a strong pulse between her legs, causing her to moan.  
  
“They’re making fun of me!” she whined, squeezing her thighs together.  
  
“That’s right,” Angela remarked, making her way back over to Hana. “They’re _all_ making fun of your pathetic…”  
  
She rubbed Hana’s thigh, coaxing her into opening her legs.  
  
“Little…”  
  
Her hand slipped a bit further inward, sending a shiver up Hana’s spine.  
  
“Cock.”  
  
She gently dragged the tip of her pinky up the underside of Hana’s tiny little shaft. Hana squeaked and moaned desperately, her mouth hanging open as she shivered at Angela’s touch.  
  
“That’s it!” Angela cooed. “Cum! Cum for everyone! Squirt your sad little load!”  
  
Hana couldn’t hold back. That one little, teasing stroke from Angela was enough to send her over the edge. She thrust her hips forward, her mouth hanging open in a drawn-out moan as she came. She watched herself on the stream, gasping as her climax began, intensified by the sight of her own quivering body being broadcast to thousands of viewers.  
  
“Good girl,” Angela purred, into Hana’s ear, stroking her hair. “Cum for me… Cum for your mommy… _That’s_ it… Watch yourself shooting it out _all_ over…”  
  
Hana squirted harder than usual. She groaned, curling her toes and bucking her hips as her petite little member shot rope after rope of cum onto the floor. There was _much_ more than usual this time. Her orgasm had been amplified considerably by the excitement she felt at being publicly humiliated by Angela in front of all of her fans. It was like a twisted version of one of her longest-held fantasies, and she couldn’t get enough.  
  
“ _Aaahhh…_ S- So much!” Hana gasped. “P- _Please_ keep touching it!”  
  
She wiggled on the table, trying her very best to scoot back even more snugly into Angela’s grasp so she would start jerking her off. Doctor Ziegler _shushed_ Hana, gingerly cradling her head as she whispered into her ear.  
  
“Only if you address me _properly_ …”  
  
“ _Please, Mommy!”_ Hana begged, desperately thrusting her hips. “I- I _need_ to cum!”  
  
Angela smiled as she let her fingertips drag across Hana’s trembling flesh. She traced a path over her chest, giving her petite tits a few good squeezes, tweaking her nipples before she continued downward. She could feel Hana’s belly fluttering excitedly, quivering along with the rest of her body. Finally, she had her hand on her patient’s mound, the tips of her fingers resting tantalizingly close to her meager cock.  
  
Hana moaned in relief as Angela’s fingers pinched her little member again. One stroke from her mommy, and she was thrusting her hips. Two strokes, and she felt herself beginning to tense up. With the third stroke, she moaned, squirting onto the floor. This climax wasn’t anywhere near as powerful as the previous one, but it felt just as good. Two little ropes of semen gushed out and fell to the floor with a _splat._ Angela kissed the back of Hana’s neck.  
  
“Such a good girl!” she purred. “Be a sweetie and read everything our fans are saying about you while Mommy takes care of you…”  
  
Hana gasped, shuddering with excitement as she came again. With Angela continuing to stroke her, it was impossible to hold back as she read the chat feed. It took her a few moments to compose herself enough to read aloud, still cumming every few seconds as she did.  
  
“Wh- What a- _Nnn… Pathetic_ l- little dick!” she read, wasting another tiny load onto the floor. “It l- looks like a- a- _AHH!_ B- Baby penis!”  
  
“Actually, most infants aren’t quite _this_ small,” Angela corrected with a giggle.  
  
Hana bucked her hips, shivering intensely as she shot out a thick load. Her cute little pouch flexed, tightening strongly as it pumped out heavy shots of cum. Some of her shots even made it across the exam room floor and splattered onto the computer keyboard.  
  
“ _Oh my!”_ Angela exclaimed. “I think that got her excited!”  
  
 _“Nnngghh…”_ _  
_ _  
_Hana could only manage a wordless groan, gritting her teeth as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure of her overwhelming orgasm.  
  
“Focus now, sweetie,” Angela coaxed as she began peeling back Hana’s foreskin. “It looks like someone has a question for you. Would you be a dear and read it, please?”  
  
“Is- Isn’t that j- just… _Mmf!_ An oversized clit?”  
  
Another load dribbled out of her, rolling over Angela’s fingertips as her member pulsed in her grasp.  
  
“It _does_ look a bit like a clitoris, doesn’t it?” Angela teased. “But if we pull _just_ a bit harder…”  
  
Hana cried out as her foreskin was pulled over her cockhead, fully revealing her glistening-wet, pink tip. Her glans swelled and pulsed as she came again, shooting a few tiny wads from the sensation. Angela loosened her grip, letting Hana’s foreskin slide back into place to cover up almost all of her tiny little pecker.  
  
“We can see that it _is_ a penis!” she continued. “Even if it _is_ mostly just a tip… I suppose that _almost_ makes it a clit, doesn’t it, Hana?”  
  
Hana grunted and groaned, panting from the exertion of going through so many nonstop orgasms. Every few seconds, under Angela’s gentle, teasing touch, she climaxed, cumming out a little spurt of fresh semen into the growing puddle on the floor. Rarely, she would get excited enough to shoot a heavier load, but those peaks were far and few between.  
  
It took Hana a much longer time now to regain her composure. The feeling of her foreskin sliding back and forth over her glans as she was stroked was _incredible._ She had never retracted it herself, so it was very difficult for her to bear the brunt of such raw, intense pleasure for the first time ever. Still, she did as she was told, continuing to read her chat to the best of her ability, pausing only to steal glances at herself in the live feed on the computer monitor.  
  
“How… H- How does it f- f- feel- _AHH!_ Knowing… y- you’ll never g- get to f- fuck Mercy? _OOOHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Angela slid her hand a bit lower, gently cradling Hana’s undersized balls. She kneaded them in her hand, gingerly squeezing and massaging in time with their contractions. She milked Hana through her latest climax that way, savoring the feeling of fresh heat being pumped out straight from the source. She planted another quick kiss on Hana’s neck.  
  
“They’re right, you know,” she remarked. “With such a small little thing, I don’t think sex would be possible for us! Such a shame…”  
  
Angela rubbed the underside of Hana’s cock.  
  
“You’ll _never_ be able to feel what it’s like… Having me ride you… Your cock _deep_ inside me… It’s just _so_ small!”  
  
She suddenly sped up, stroking Hana fast and hard, sending her spiraling into a fresh climax. Hana moaned and squeaked, her eyes crossing as her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth, flopping against her chin. She clenched her fists and curled her toes as semen came pouring out of her, gushing in a steady stream from her rhythmically-pulsating shaft. Her load bubbled out of her tip and ran over Angela’s fingers, leaving her a sticky, white mess before long.  
  
“Answer them,” Angela ordered. “Tell them what it feels like! Tell them what it’s like to know you’ll _never_ be able to fuck me!”  
  
“I- _Aaahhh…_ I w- wish I could!” Hana managed to gasp between moans and grunts.  
  
Bucking her hips, she let out a long, heavy moan. Her eyes rolled back, her body quivered, and the steady surge of cum leaking from her little nub of a penis started squirting out, gushing in big, fat ropes and wads. She came all over, shooting her load onto the floor, the computer screen, and the keyboard.  
  
“B- B- But…”  
  
 _“But,”_ Angela coaxed. “Go on! Tell everyone how it feels knowing your little baby cock is too pathetic to ever satisfy me!”  
  
“I- I- It- _NNNUUUHHH! It f- feews a- am- amazhinguuuhhh!”_ _  
_ _  
_Hana babbled as her intense climax tapered off into nothing. The flow of cum from the oversized clit she called a penis stopped, but her orgasm didn’t. Angela continued stroking, her spunk-drenched fingers sliding along the less than an inch of Hana’s shaft. She could still feel Hana pulsing at her touch, twitching between her fingers as she came, but it seemed that she had finally run completely out of semen. Her balls stayed tense, flexed against the base of her cock as they desperately tried to pump something out. She grunted desperately, thrusting into Angela’s grasp, fucking her little cock between her fingers as ecstasy overwhelmed her.  
  
The thought of never being able to have sex, never being able to penetrate Angela, excited Hana more than she could have hoped to properly put into words. Admitting the most basic, humiliating failure of her anatomy to an audience of thousands was something that filled her with so much masochistic pleasure that it threatened to break her brain. Hot, overwhelming pleasure, crippling in its concentrated, electrifying potency, coursed through Hana’s body. She twitched and shivered, doubling over under the sheer sensation of her ongoing dry orgasm.  
  
“She dried up! She’s still cumming, but she ran out of jizz to shoot! Her tiny little clit can’t even cum right!”  
  
Angela continued reading the chat, breathing the feed’s insults straight into Hana’s ear. With each humiliating, whispered sentence, Hana’s orgasm grew even more intense. Her body felt like a live wire, crackling and popping with impulse. She shivered violently, drooling, twitching, and babbling wordlessly as she came and came and came. Her empty balls continued pulsing, throbbing as they desperately tried to keep up. Sweat dripped down her body. Her chest heaved with each breath. Her barely half-inch - _if that_ \- cock twitched and twitched and twitched, its tiny little hole flexing and swelling, but shooting nothing out.  
  
“She _has_ to be a virgin, right?” Angela continued, still reading the chat to Hana. “It’s like she’s never been touched before! She’s totally broken!”  
  
“ _C- Can’t t- t- taaake it! Nnnuuuhhh!”_ _  
_ _  
_Hana’s weak, dumb babbling only spurred Angela to stroke faster. Doctor Ziegler jerked Hana’s baby dick as fast as she could, filling the room with wet, lewd _slaps._ She climbed onto the examination table behind her patient, pulling her back into her lap and holding her there so she could work her little cock unhindered. Minutes passed as Angela jerked Hana off, forcibly prolonging her mind-shattering orgasm as long as she could, reading her fans’ insults to her all the while.  
  
“I can’t believe that’s really D.Va! Do they let babydick losers like her into Overwatch? I bet she cums in her pants whenever she sees Mei’s ass!”  
  
Finally, with a weak, wordless grunt, Hana bucked her hips one last time and collapsed in Angela’s grasp. She twitched weakly, her tongue hanging limp out of the side of her mouth as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Her cock continued to twitch, her climax continuing long after it had broken her. Angela didn’t stop stroking for another minute or so, sighing disappointedly once she realized she had milked Hana completely and utterly dry. With no reactions left to give, Hana’s stream was effectively over for the day, though it had at least been very productive. With thousands of new subscribers, plenty of donations, and more dedicated followers than she would know what to do with, Hana was in a very good position now.  
  
Had she been conscious, she might have found it ironic that the biggest boost of her career came from being jerked off and humiliated live on stream…  
  
\---  
  
Angela had taken to cohabitation with incredible ease. It was nice having her girlfriend around the house. She couldn’t remember a time since before medical school where she was able to sit down and have a nice dinner, or watch a movie, or fool around with someone she cared about. Date nights were certainly a nice change of pace, but being a streaming partner was even nicer.  
  
Angela would often sit in on Hana’s streams, though she rarely participated in gameplay. Her favorite thing to do was to tease her girlfriend from just off-camera, sneaking a hand or a foot under her desk to tease her while she played. How well Hana managed to keep her composure usually determined how spicy the chat ended up being. If she let a moan slip out while she splattered the underside of her desk with cum, her viewers would quickly catch on to the fact that Angela was jerking her off. They would, without fail, shift their focus to teasing the D.Va, telling her how pathetic her little cock was and how badly Mercy wished she was well-hung so she could satisfy her.  
  
Sometimes, Angela wouldn’t bother with any pretense of being sneaky. Occasionally, she would sit with Hana while she played, resting a hand on her thigh. As time went on, that hand would creep toward her crotch to rub her through her panties. Chat was always quick to laugh at the sticky, wet stain that quickly appeared in Hana’s underwear. She would try her best to ignore them - unless ordered otherwise by Angela - to focus on the game, blushing intensely as she came in her panties.  
  
Sometimes, however, Hana would find herself in the middle of a completely normal stream, only to be interrupted by the appearance of her girlfriend, who apparently had no intention of doing anything too racy on camera.  
  
“Thanks for the donations, guys!” Hana beamed, flashing a big smile at her camera. “Looks like we’re going for a Zerg rush!”  
  
The fast-paced _click_ of her mouse was drowned out by the music she was playing. Her fans were fairly well-behaved today, as they usually were when her girlfriend was absent. Only a few people so far had asked where “Mommy Mercy” was, and even they had dropped the matter entirely once they learned that today’s stream was only planned to include D.Va.  
  
Plans _do_ have a funny way of changing, however…  
  
Angela returned home earlier than usual that day. She had to walk right past Hana’s setup when she came in, and it would have been impossible for the stream’s viewers not to notice. They immediately began flooding the chat with excited messages, prompting Hana to turn around to find her girlfriend standing over her shoulder, watching her play.  
  
“Angie!” Hana squeaked excitedly. “You’re home early!”  
  
Angela leaned over Hana’s shoulder, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before turning her focus to the computer screen.  
  
“StarCraft today?” she asked. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Already about to win!” Hana announced confidently.  
  
Her chat feed seemed to agree with her, though their attention quickly returned to Angela’s presence. She blushed softly, smiling politely at the decidedly impolite messages scrolling across the screen.  
  
“Oh, my!” she giggled. “Thank you for the _very_ kind words, everyone!”  
  
She leaned closer to Hana, wrapping her arms around her from behind for a tight hug. Her breasts rested on her girlfriend’s head, squashed firmly against her. Hana’s blush was noticeable on her stream.  
  
“It seems like everyone is happy to see me!” Angela remarked. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m just here to support my lovely girlfriend today!”  
  
A string of messages followed in Hana’s chat feed, most of which expressed exaggerated sadness at Mercy’s announcement. Still, many of D.Va’s fans clung to the hope that they would get to see something a bit more exciting than gameplay, since Angela was sticking around.  
  
Angela rubbed Hana’s shoulders, cheering her on as she played and occasionally interacting with chat. She would shoot an occasional smirk at the camera every so often in response to the most overtly sexually-charged questions and comments that were being directed toward her. She made it clear that she had _something_ planned, but she wasn’t about to reveal what exactly that something was.  
  
As she massaged Hana’s shoulders, her fingers worked their way under the collar of her girlfriend’s top. She paused very briefly, holding her finger to her lips, signalling D.Va’s fans not to spoil the surprise. She kneaded Hana’s shoulders and upper back, lulling her into a pleasant, relaxed state. She didn’t make any other moves until Hana had won her match of StarCraft.  
  
“Great job, sweetie!” Angela beamed, suddenly lifting her hands to applaud her girlfriend.  
  
Her fingers caught - intentionally, of course - the fabric of Hana’s shirt as she pulled her hands up. The quick movement caused the buttons of Hana’s top to pop open, revealing her bare chest. She yelped, blushing as she quickly moved to cover herself, holding her arm over her breasts.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Angela gasped. “Here, just let me-,”  
  
She moved to help Hana button her shirt back up, and her hand bumped into her girlfriend’s water bottle, which tipped over and dumped its contents into her lap, soaking her skirt.  
  
“Oh, no!” Angela squeaked, feigning distress. “Let’s get you out of that wet skirt!”  
  
“Angie! Wait, I- _EEP!”_ _  
_ _  
_Her protest was met with a swift tug from Angela, who pulled her skirt down in a single, swift motion. While Hana was distracted trying to cover her crotch, Angela yanked her shirt off as well, leaving her completely nude and exposed to her viewers.  
  
“What an embarrassing accident!” Angela fussed, pressing herself against Hana from behind. “Right in front of _all_ your viewers!”  
  
Hana blushed hard, biting her lip as she covered herself. The flush on her cheeks quickly became the focus of her chat feed. Her followers teased her, asking if she was getting hard from her embarrassment. Angela was more than eager to confirm their suspicions for them.  
  
“Let’s just make sure that water didn’t soak through…”  
  
She reached down, sliding her hand all the way down the front of Hana’s body until she reached her crotch. Hana slowly moved her hand away, exposing her tiny little cock to her stream. Sure enough, it was hard and twitching, standing erect at its pathetically-short length. Hana did her very best to keep up the appearance of being ashamed, despite the immense excitement she felt at having her clit-like member bared to all her viewers.  
  
“What’s _this?”_ Angela asked teasingly. “You’ve gotten so hard!”  
  
Her fingers brushed over her girlfriend’s erection. Hana gasped softly, shuddering at Angela’s touch. She got out of her chair to give everyone a better view. Her tiny, undersized shaft twitched and throbbed excitedly, leaking pre-cum as her chat feed went wild, quickly filling with insults and teases directed at her size. Her tight little balls pulsed and churned in anticipation, eager to pump out their load.  
  
“And here I thought we would have a nice, calm day together,” Angela chided playfully. “You’re such a perverted girl!”  
  
“I can’t help it,” Hana whined. “You’re too much sometimes, Angie…”  
  
“You _know_ not to call me that in front of them,” Angela said. “I think I might have to punish you now…”  
  
“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Hana whimpered softly.  
  
The chat feed exploded, urging Angela to continue. She was given hundreds upon hundreds of suggestions on how to “punish” Hana, but she already had something in mind. She had gotten quite good at teasing her girlfriend since they had first gotten together. Hana’s problem with prematurely ejaculating might have gotten in the way under normal circumstances, but over time, Angela had learned to deal with it.  
  
“On the floor,” Angela commanded.  
  
Hana obeyed without hesitation, lying on her back, her lower body pointed toward her camera. Angela adjusted the camera slightly to make sure everything was in frame, and then she unbuckled her pants. The chat was so overloaded with excited messages and donations that it nearly crashed. As Mercy swayed her wide hips, pulling her tight-fitting pants down to reveal her lacy, white panties, her and Hana’s fans were practically rioting. The level of excitement in the chat feed persisted as Mercy’s panties came off, rolling slowly down her soft, creamy thighs and over her knees before being gracefully flicked away with a quick kick.  
  
Angela’s pubic mound was topped with a well-maintained tuft of golden-blonde hair. Her mature lower lips, puffy and soft, were kept smooth. She spread herself with two fingers, giving the camera a quick, teasing wink as she revealed her wet, pink folds. She stood over Hana’s head, planting her hands on her hips and staring sternly down at her girlfriend.  
  
“Are you ready?” she asked. “You’re going to have to make Mommy feel good before you’re allowed to cum…”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Hana replied, a squirt of pre-cum escaping her cock.  
  
With a pleased smirk, Angela knelt over Hana’s face. She scooted into position before lowering her hips to straddle her, planting her pussy firmly against her girlfriend’s lips. She sighed softly, wiggling her hips as she settled into position. She leaned forward, lying on top of Hana, her fingertip just barely brushing against the underside of her sweet little shaft.  
  
“You’d better get to work, sweetie,” Angela suggested. “Don’t forget… You don’t get to cum until I do…”  
  
Hana had never quite managed to get used to the overwhelmingly-arousing scent of Angela’s womanhood. The sweet, slightly-musky smell still made her head spin. She wasn’t sure she _could_ get used to it. The way it made her tiny cock throb was like nothing else. She was hopelessly turned on by it, practically mad with lust over the smell of a pussy she knew she could never hope to fuck. It took some time, but once she had recovered from the initial rush of arousal, Hana started to lick.  
  
“ _Ahhh…_ That’s it,” Angela purred. “Put that tongue to work, sweetheart…”  
  
She rolled her hips, gently grinding against Hana’s face. She could feel her girlfriend’s tongue dragging along her folds, gliding over the outside of her sex. The wetness on her labia, the heat of Hana’s breath on her pussy, and the thrill of dominating her in front of an audience was already making Angela drip. Noisy _slurps_ and _gulps_ followed shortly after the most intense bursts of arousal as Hana greedily drank down her mommy’s juices.  
  
Angela carefully teased Hana’s undersized member, slowly, deliberately dragging the very tip of her finger over the diminutive shaft and balls. She didn’t have much surface area to work with, so she had to be very careful not to accidentally touch her girlfriend’s tip. She knew that would set Hana’s hair-trigger off and make her cum instantly. She had experimented _extensively_ with her anatomically-unlucky girlfriend, and she knew by now what would push her over the edge and what would leave her teetering desperately on the brink, eager and begging to climax.  
  
Angela was aiming for the latter today.  
  
Hana moaned against Angela’s pussy, desperately, hungrily lapping at her sex, eagerly licking up all the fresh, sweet arousal that leaked out. Her tongue worked a circuit around Angela’s outermost folds, slowly but surely teasing its way in with each round. She could taste her girlfriend getting sweeter and sweeter, slightly more acidic as she moved further in from the edges, her tongue dragging across her flared-open, pink petals.  
  
“ _Mmm…_ Keep going,” Angela moaned. “Everyone is _very_ impressed that you’ve managed not to cum yet… Even if it _has_ barely been a minute so far…”  
  
The teasing only served to make Hana’s nub even harder. It twitched and throbbed under Angela’s careful touch, spilling out a fresh gush of pre-cum. Her squirts of arousal splashed onto her girlfriend’s shirt, but she didn’t seem to mind. The stains across her bust served as proof that she was doing her job perfectly, keeping Hana _just_ at the cusp of orgasm, but preventing her from passing the threshold she so desperately wanted to exceed.  
  
Hana wanted to beg now. As the minutes slowly dragged by, she felt herself trembling more and more intensely while she ate Angela out. Her poor little cock was tingling with sensation, almost constantly leaking pre-cum now and desperate for release. She licked and sucked, moaning and whimpering softly as she teased Angela’s clit, silently hoping she was getting close to her climax.  
  
“ _Ooohhh…_ That’s good,” Angela gasped. “ _Mmfff…_ Good girl…”  
  
She started to thrust her hips, moaning more and more wantonly as she humped Hana’s face. She rode her girlfriend for long, pleasant minutes, savoring the feeling of her lips around her clit, the gentle graze of her teeth against her sensitive skin, and the probing wetness of her tongue exploring inside of her. This was bliss, Angela thought. To dominate Hana so perfectly in front of so many people was a thrill she couldn’t have ever guessed she would want to experience. Yet, somehow, everything had led so perfectly up to these regular displays of shameless teasing and self-indulgence. She would have it no other way.  
  
“ _Ahh…_ Oh, now _there’s_ a good suggestion!” Angela remarked with a shiver as she read the chat feed. “Your fans think we should put you in chastity the next time you misbehave! What do you think of that, dear?”  
  
Hana managed only a muffled whimper.  
  
“That sounded like a yes to me,” Angela giggled. “Maybe I’ll lock this precious little cock up so you can’t touch yourself… Then I would be the _only_ one who could ever make you cum again… Would you like that?”  
  
She paused to let out a heavy sigh, shivering as the pleasant, warm wetness in her core suddenly became more intense. Hana was licking faster, focusing her attention on Angela’s clit, desperate to make her cum. She was clearly aching for release, if the twitching and leaking of her pint-sized dick was any indication.  
  
“ _Nnf… That’s it,”_ Angela gasped softly under her breath, rolling her hips faster and faster. “If you misbehave, I could keep you caged for as long as I want… Just think about it! Not being able to cum for _months…_ Your poor little balls would get _so_ swollen…”  
  
She stroked Hana’s tiny pouch to emphasize her point, giggling as she brushed her fingertip over her girlfriend’s balls. Her breathing was beginning to pick up, and her face was beginning to redden. It was clear that she was close. She was very good at maintaining composure for the camera, though. She bit her lip as she continued reading the chat, her eyes lighting up with delight at all the ideas she saw scroll past, all suggesting creative ways to punish any disobedience from her girlfriend.  
  
“I’m _almost_ there,” Angela moaned. “Do you want to cum together?”  
  
An eager, muffled voice replied from beneath her rear. She wiggled her butt, grinding herself firmly against Hana’s face.  
  
“Such a good girl!” she remarked. “Get ready, sweetie… I’m getting… _Ahhh…_ So… _Close!”_ _  
_ _  
_Squeezing her eyes closed and biting her lip, Angela desperately humped Hana’s face. She was on the brink of orgasm now, all the pressure and heat in her body pooling between her thighs. With just a few more licks from Hana, she was pushed past the threshold.  
  
Trembling, Angela came, squeezing her thighs together around Hana’s head as she squirted into her mouth. She bit her lip hard, moaning and sighing in relief as she climaxed. True to her word, she stroked her girlfriend’s twitching cock as she peaked, using only her pinky finger to tease the tip. Hana let out a muffled cry in response, bucking her hips desperately as she was finally allowed to cum.  
  
Hot, thick spurts of semen squirted from Hana’s cockhead, splattering all over her girlfriend’s face. Angela held her mouth open, moaning and giggling as she caught what she could on her tongue. She gulped down Hana’s bigger-than-normal load while Hana drank her squirt, both writhing together until their shared climaxes had tapered off and they collapsed onto each other, lying in a heap on the floor to catch their breath.  
  
“Quite a mess you’ve made,” Angela remarked, pleased at how much cum Hana managed to squirt out. “You _know_ you’ll be cleaning that up, don’t you?”  
  
She lifted her rear off of Hana’s face. Her girlfriend panted heavily, gasping for breath. Hana’s face was sticky, drenched with squirt and sweat. Her cheeks burned red with arousal. She licked her lips, shivering at the lingering taste of Angela’s cunt.  
  
“Y- Yes, Mommy,” she gasped.  
  
As Hana licked her cum from Angela’s face, her fans were all too eager to demean and insult her over chat. Angela cupped Hana’s balls as she was licked clean, gently, teasingly caressing her girlfriend’s tight, tiny pouch. She would let her finish the task at hand before doing anything else, she decided. After all, Hana was going to need her energy if she planned on enduring the relentless pleasure heading her way. Angela smirked and gave Hana’s balls a quick, gentle squeeze.  
  
For one of them, it was going to be a very, _very_ long day...


End file.
